A Life of Fights
by ma531419
Summary: Half come from East High School in L.A., the other half come from West High. What happens when two meet and everything they have ever known comes crashing down around them? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryan x OC
1. Chapter 1: A Christmas Tradition

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry/Happy whatever you believe!

Chapter 1: A Christmas Tradition

Gabriella Montez tossed her purse carelessly on the side table of her house. She didn't understand why they couldn't just spend the entire day together. Was it so hard to ask for their families to get along? Apparently so. His car wasn't in the driveway so he was still stuck at his parents' house.

Letting out a well-needed sigh, she trudged to the living room of their three-bedroom house. She sat down on the sofa, propping her feet up on the end. She allowed her hand to glide up her shirt and gently run over her still flat stomach as she closed her eyes.

She smiled as she heard the door slam shut. At least he was home. "Baby?" His deep voice rang out through the house.

"Living room." She called out tiredly. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his presence. "How was the fam?" She asked with a smile.

Troy Bolton flicked his dirty blonde hair out of his piercing blue eyes, "They fan-fucking-tastic." He commented dryly. Walking over to the sofa, he lifted her tiny feet off the edge of the sofa and sat down. Removing her three-inch heels, he began rubbing slow circles over her petite feet.

She let out a guttural moan, "That feels good Wildcat."

Troy chuckled, "So how were your parents?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "They still hate you. I swear after what? Eleven years? They still haven't gotten over the fact."

Running a hand through his hair he leaned over and kissed her stomach, "I just didn't realize the East-West Rivalry was that deep."

"Who the fuck cares, not me, not you, not our friends. They can get over themselves. I told my dad that Zeke would walk me down the aisle if he couldn't get over himself and his issues with your dad."

Troy lifted a hand to push a curl back behind her ear, "Well let's hope it doesn't come down to that. At least we're both doing well enough not to need them financially."

Gabriella let out another sigh, "Still, it's whatever. At least the gang will be here soon. We should break out the booze." Troy gave her a look and she giggled, "Not for me or Pay, for the rest of you."

Troy grinned, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten."

"And what would make me do that? The fact that you're constantly talking to my stomach or the morning sickness?" Gabriella cocked her head to the side, letting her long black locks fall to one side.

"Both." Troy gave her the famous Troy Bolton smirk that had girls going weak at the knees in high school.

The two stood up just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. I'm so ready to sit down and see the gang. Ready for some peace and quiet." Gabriella muttered.

"And you're expecting that from Chad?" Troy asked as he followed her to the front door of their spacious L.A. home.

Gabriella giggled as she opened the door, "Hey Zeke! Hey Shar!"

"I brought sparkling water for us!" Sharpay Evans squealed as she hugged Gabriella and Troy.

"And I brought you ladies cheese and chocolate. Everything's homemade." Zeke Baylor handed Gabriella the boxes that had her big brown eyes even wider.

"I love you both." Gabriella gushed, giving Zeke a hug as he shook Troy's hand.

"Hold the door!" Looking over Zeke's shoulder, Gabriella saw Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie making her way to them.

"We brought booze, none for you Hot Stuff and Ice Queen, sorry." Chad gave them a large grin as Sharpay and Gabriella rolled their eyes.

"Anyone else here?" Taylor asked as she removed her sweater. The one thing that was certain, was that Christmas in L.A. was bound to be warm, even Christmas Night.

"Nope." Gabriella and Troy said together as they all migrated to the kitchen for plates and glasses.

"Sorry we don't have anything laid out, we both just got home." Gabriella apologized.

"Don't worry Brie, it sucked for all of us, although I'm sure you four took the brunt of it tonight." Chad rolled his eyes.

"No shit, you know mother actually brought up abortion." Sharpay slammed her fist against the marble counter, "I almost chocked her."

Zeke wrapped an arm around her waist, "Don't worry about it babe. It's going to be fine and you know it. They don't control us. They never have." The doorbell sounded. Excusing herself, Gabriella went to the front of the house.

"Hey Kels, hey Jase." She opened the door wider for their tired friends. They smiled and followed the loud laughter of Sharpay to the kitchen. Just as Gabriella was going to close the door, she saw Ryan Evans and Ashley Reynolds coming up. Holding the door opened she gave Ryan a kiss and Ashley a hug before leading them also into the kitchen.

Troy had piled food on a tray and led the way to the living room. Everyone sat down comfortably and silence overtook the small group. "So did everyone's day suck?" Ryan asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Was the unanimous answer.

"It's Christmas, you'd think they could at least be nice this one day." Gabriella muttered, "Damn hormones." She wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye and everyone laughed, including her.

"I hear ya Boo." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Everyone got silent again. No one moved. Everyone was thinking back to why they didn't get along with their families. No matter what happened, they knew their families wouldn't like each other. But still, they could hope for a little miracle on Christmas. Especially since next year there would be a drastic change. Gabriella and Troy would be married with a child, as would Zeke and Sharpay.

"At least we have this tradition." Ashley commented.

"A quick get in, get out with our families and then on to our real family." Taylor sighed as she rested her hand on Chad's thigh.

He grasped it, interlacing their fingers, "Through thick and thin." He brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. Taylor sighed in contentment.

"This is nice though." Kelsi's small voice rang through the air. "Even if we do spend like every waking minute together." She giggled, chuckles echoed through the room.

"Well we're making up for lost time in high school, since we couldn't all be together then." Troy scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Zeke," Zeke looked toward Gabriella, "I told Dad that you would give me away if he was going to be an ass." She looked over at her big brother that she'd known since before she could walk, "Would you?"

Zeke smiled, "Of course Bell." Gabriella nodded her thanks.

The room settled in silence again. It happened like that every year. Everyone would individually go to their families' houses. They would be yelled at for dating someone from the rival school, even though they were 28 and this had been going on for eleven years. Then they would meet at Troy and Gabriella's. They would drink and talk, and sit in silence. It didn't matter, they were just away. Away in a nonjudgmental zone where everything was perfect. Even though their lives were far from it.

So this started off as a oneshot, but I decided it would be a fun cliché story, just like everyone does only with my own twist. We'll see how it turns out. I've got so much going on, but at this point I really don't care. Maybe starting to get this out of my system we'll help me update and clear my head. I still have another idea, but I am holding off on that for the moment.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Payback

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Payback

(This is all flashback by the way, I'll tell you when I slip into present time)

16 year-old Troy Bolton surveyed the room ruefully. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't much of a party animal. He didn't enjoy getting drunk off his ass, but, as every teenager does, he would do it from time to time. Captain of East High School in Los Angeles, California's basketball team, he simply was treated as a god. And the god's goal this year: to take back the championship title from their rivalry school, West High.

Troy's eyes skimmed over the crowd. His naturally bright blue eyes darkened at the sight in front of him. Zeke Baylor was there. Zeke Baylor was the king of West High. Captain of their basketball team, he had led the Knights to three back to back championships, and Troy was ready to take that title away from him.

Taking another long sip of his beer, he realized that this was payback for East High's royalty crashing the last West High party. Now West was on their territory.

"Dude, look." Troy turned slightly to see his best friend since pre-school and right hand man, Chad Danforth pointing towards Baylor.

"I saw. Is the whole crew with him?" Troy kept his voice low. He really didn't feel like getting in a fight with Baylor at this point. Although if he kept up his drinking he'd be too wasted to remember it the next day.

"Yeah, I saw Montez and McKessie trailing behind him." Troy and Chad both turned at the high voice behind them. Sharpay Evans. The Ice Queen. She ran East High with Troy, though they weren't dating. Many assumed it was a secret relationship, but to those in their elite group, they knew that information was a false as it came.

"And Cross and Reynolds are there too." A tiny voice piped up. Everyone trained their eyes down towards Kelsi Neilson, Sharpay's best friend. How that happened no one knew. They were polar opposites. But then again opposites always attracted.

"Guys, have you seen them?" The Wildcats, as they were deemed turned to see Ryan Evans fighting the crowd to get to them.

"Yeah, they're all here it seems." Troy muttered. He kept his eyes trained on his worst nightmare.

* * *

Zeke Baylor led the way into the party. "Zeke are you sure this is a good idea?" Gabriella Montez asked in her small voice.

Zeke turned to look down at his best friend, "Brie of course this is a good idea. They crashed our party last weekend. This is just to show them that two can play this game."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Zeke's mom Carrie and her mom Lucille were best friends, had been since high school. They'd both gone to West High. And Zeke's dad Zach and her dad Greg were the basketball coaches. They too had gone to West High, making sure that the school rivalry with East High had been hammered into their heads at a young age.

Zeke was the basketball captain. Cocky and sexy, he ran West High with an iron fist. He tolerated no bullying or hazing of any West High students no matter where they fell on the social scale, but he was always willing to start something up with Troy Bolton, East High's god.

Gabriella, being his best friend, had become known as the Queen of West High. She was sweet and kind, without a vengeful bone in her body. And unlike the rest of her school, didn't see the point in the rivalry. Sure she wasn't a fan of Sharpay Evans, East High's queen, but she didn't really know her, and her first instinct would be not to judge her. But of course she just went with it instead of dealing with her parents.

Gabriella linked her arm through her best friend's, Taylor McKessie, "You see 'em anywhere Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"I think I see Danforth. Yeah that's him." Taylor nodded her head, causing her ponytail to sway back and forth, "Can't miss that hideous Afro." Gabriella giggled, she had to agree with that statement, it was rather ridiculous.

"What's so funny ladies?" Jason Cross, Zeke's best friend slung his arm lazily over Taylor's shoulder.

"Danforth's hair." Gabriella informed him.

"While that is a great topic of conversation, I want a drink." The three turned to face Ashley Reynolds, their other girlfriend.

"A drink sounds incredible right about now." Gabriella glanced over at Zeke who was now talking to Jason. "Hey losers." They both turned to face her, they rolled their eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "Drinks."

"Let's rock this shit Brie." Zeke idly draped an arm around her shoulder. Most people assumed they were a couple, but they were just best friends. Gabriella looked up at him and for some reason figured that Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton weren't a couple, as many assumed they were, they just had the same close-knit relationship she and Zeke had.

Shaking her head she attempted to keep Zeke on path and away from the Wildcats for the moment. The last thing she wanted to deal with sober was a fight, and if she let Bolton and Zeke see each other that would inevitably happen.

Grabbing a vodka and soda, Gabriella found a wall to lean against that wasn't covered by people making out. Taylor was by her side in an instant. Neither girl much liked to party. They were both nerds more or less, and knew that if Zeke wasn't their friend, they would be social outcasts, but the cards were in their favor, at least that's the way they tried to look at it.

"I really don't want to be here." Gabriella whined, "This spell trouble."

Taylor laughed lightly, "No kidding, just loosen up, I think Ashley's going to be trashed by the end of the night." Taylor motioned to her friend who was dancing with Jason wildly. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I wanna dance." Zeke walked up to Taylor and Gabriella with a pout on his lips.

"No thanks." Gabriella responded and Taylor simply rolled her eyes.

"Come on Captain." Setting her drink down Taylor led Zeke out to the dance floor.

* * *

About four drinks later Gabriella had moved herself from the wall and into the empty kitchen. She sighed as she pulled herself up onto the countertop. "Anywhere but here please." She moaned to herself.

"Wildcat parties aren't good enough for you?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at the voice that was coming from the kitchen doorway.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, "What do you want Troy." She cringed. His first name slipped out, they were all supposed to be on a last name basis that was just the way it worked. She looked ruefully into her cup, 'Damn alcohol', she thought.

Troy arched his eyebrows and came to stand in front of her, "I'm sorry, did you just call me Troy?" He paused for a moment, "That's interesting Montez, kind of gives me the aura that you actually like me."

Gabriella took a deep breath and released it. She wasn't going to lie to herself or anyone else if they asked. He was sexy as fuck. With his caramel hair that dipped slightly into his eyes. His eyes, which could bore into any soul easily were a Caribbean blue, just crystal clear. And his body, even fully clothed he was incredible. His pecks and six-pack were visible through pretty much any shirt and his arms were incredibly muscular. And every once in a while she'd briefly wonder what it'd be like to run her hands down them. He was sexy, confident, and arrogant. On top of it all she knew he was smart, holding the highest GPA at East High. He was a deadly combination. He was simply Troy Bolton.

"Not in the least Bolton, and no I just don't want to be here." She sighed and looked into her cup again. She wasn't in the mood for an argument. Instead what her mother had discussed with her earlier was still ringing ever so clearly through her head. She sighed again.

Troy's hard face softened. She looked so upset. Like something was eating away at her. Suddenly, he didn't want to pick a fight with her. He just wanted to comfort her. His eyes grew wide at the thought, he wasn't supposed to be attracted to her at all.

Although, there was no lie in the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous. Long midnight colored locks that curled perfectly, and from what he'd heard Sharpay say, she didn't need to do anything to get them to do that: all natural. She wore a very light amount of make-up, making her look human as opposed to a Barbie doll. Her brown eyes were doe like and innocent. He figured if he looked long enough he could drown in the dark chocolate that encompassed them. Then there was her body. While she never wore clothes that were super revealing, she had to be the sexiest person alive. Her body was curvaceous and her breasts seemed to be just the right size. The thought had actually crossed his mind that they'd probably fit perfectly in his hand, but he always brushed it away. Her legs were long and fit from track. She was simply perfect.

"Sorry." He muttered. He didn't know where the apology or the softness came from, or why he apologized in the first place.

Gabriella's eyes shot up, immediately connecting with his, "For what?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"For bugging you, you seem upset about something." A tear trickled down her face. A sense of protectiveness overcame him as he stepped between her swinging legs and used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away.

Sighing deeply, she leaned into his touch and allowed her eyes to flutter shut, "You don't have to be, we shouldn't be here. It was Zeke's stupid idea, payback or whatever for last weekend. Stupid and pointless."

"Kind of like this rivalry?"

Her eyes shot open, "Wh-what?" She managed to stutter out. He shrugged his response and stepped a little closer.

"While it's fun to fuck with you guys, it is somewhat ridiculous. Don't you agree?" His face was inching closer to hers.

Gabriella felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as her stomach somersaulted. Her eyes traveled down to his perfect lips, and suddenly she wondered what it would feel like if he kissed her. Troy seemed to be thinking the same thing because before she could come up with a response his lips fell on hers.

As his own lips massaged hers gently, she allowed her hands to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. His arms slid around her waist and up the back of her v-neck t-shirt. She drew him even closer by wrapping her legs securely around his body.

Slowly, Troy's hands moved down underneath her ass, lifting her off the counter. He slowly pushed away from their previous spot and made his way towards the back staircase he knew was in Trevor Green's kitchen. Very carefully, he climbed the stairs, every so often pausing and pushing her against the wall to catch his balance.

Gabriella's mind went blank. The alcohol coursed through her veins clouding her judgment and her sense of comprehension. Troy had no control over his body. Or his brain. Or even his emotions. He simply did as he pleased. He did what his heart wanted. And his heart wanted Gabriella, under him writhing with pleasure. The scary thing was that was exactly where Gabriella wanted to be.

Piece by piece their clothing was shed, until he was hovering over her, his lips moving from her lips to her jaw line and down her neck. Biting and sucking her relished in her sweet moans as he bit down harshly on her sensitive spot that was nestled on her collarbone. Satisfied with his branding, he moved his lips down her cleavage, taking her right nipple in her mouth and sucking harshly, pinning it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, before biting down and moving onto her left breast.

His lips continued his scavenger hunt down to her dangling diamond belly button ring, lightly tugging at it, loving the moan as she arched her back to bring him closer to her body. Moving down even more, his lips traveled to her right hip as he drug his wet tongue over the small red heart tattoo. "So sexy" he muttered as she let out a guttural moan that was purely woman.

He traveled back up to her head, "Are you sure you want this?" Gabriella looked at him for a moment.

A small smile curved on her lips, "Yeah," as he nuzzled his face into her neck she whispered, "And I'm on the pill, you don't have to worry about protection." Troy came back up to face her with a crooked smile.

Spreading her legs with his hands, he let his fingers glide up and down her wet folds before entering into her, connecting them as one. They both gasped at the feelings of shock and warmth that coursed through their bodies. It just felt so right.

* * *

Light streamed into the window through the blinds and into the darkened room. Gabriella turned over and shoved her head into something hard and warm that blocked out the offensive light. She took in a deep breath and relished in the amazing smell that came from whatever she was tucked into.

Troy felt something lightly hit his chest. Whatever it was it fit perfectly into the curves of his body and it felt and smelt amazing. He slung his arm over the thing that had him smiling in his sleep and realized it was a human.

Slowly and painfully he opened his eyes, his headache moving from the back of his brain to the front. He sat still, letting his eyes adjust to the gray room before focusing in on the person next to him.

He took in her flawless features, her tangled black hair, and her gorgeous body that was half exposed as the sheets gathered around their waists. It was Gabriella Montez. He was fucked.

Gabriella opened her eyes when she felt breathing on her head. As she lifted her head, her body immediately rebelled. Letting out a small groan she forced her eyes open and let the focus in on what woke her up. Her eyes grew wide when they connected with the piercing blue ones hovering slightly over her. Troy Bolton. She was as good as dead.

The same thoughts seemed to be traveling between both of their minds. Rubbing her temples she sat up, not even bothering with the sheet since he'd seen everything there was to see the night before. Troy sat up as well, turning slightly to face her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he gently took her small hand, even though he was sure he knew exactly what was going through her mind. It was going through his too.

Gabriella looked up at him, he looked so perfect with his tousled hair, "I can't believe that happened." She mumbled.

"Good can't believe it or bad can't believe it?" His voice was so sweet.

"Would you laugh if I said good?" She held her breath waiting for his response.

He blushed, "It's what I was hoping you'd say."

Gabriella gave him a full on grin, "Then what does it mean?"

"It means, that I'd like to take you out on a real date. Outside L.A., where no one would know us." He looked at her hopeful, "Could you get out of your house, would you do it?"

"When, and where do I meet you?" She smiled shyly.

"How about next Friday? I would tonight, but I can't cancel on the guys, they're probably already wondering what happened to me. How'd you get here by the way?" He suddenly looked concerned. She was in East territory, she couldn't be walking around.

Her eyes grew wide. "Zeke, and I'm sure he left last night." She moaned as she gently rammed her head into his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll drop you a couple of blocks from your house. That way your parents don't see you with me. What about Friday? Meet me at the mall?" He looked hopeful again.

"That'd be great if you'd take me home and what time on Friday?"

He grinned, "Say 7:30? It'll be a late night." He gave the warning lightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She matched his smile.

"Good." He sighed, "We should get dressed, my dad's going to be pissed."

"So are my parents." Gabriella sighed, standing up she stretched. Troy took the moment to admire her perfect body. She caught his eyes and blushed, "Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be, you're gorgeous." He assured her, she blushed more as she began slipping on her clothes. Sighing Troy slipped out of bed and followed suit.

* * *

Troy pulled into a park a block and a half from Gabriella's house, "You sure you'll be okay?" he asked for the tenth time.

"I'm more worried about you, this is West territory. And I'll be fine, my parents won't think anything of it, they'll probably assume I was with the girls. They never ask questions if I don't come home." She realized what she said and stuttered out, "I'm usually with Tay though. I don't sleep around." She tried to assure Troy.

"Brie, I know, at East you're known as the hot heartbreaker that turns every guy who wants to be in bed with you down." She let out a sight of relief.

Leaning over she placed a small kiss on his lips, "See you Friday at 7:30." She pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag, "Here's my cell number if something happens." And she was gone. Troy looked at the paper and then at her retreating figure. He smiled and pulled out to head home for a shower before he met the Wildcats. He suddenly couldn't wait for Friday.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: Excuses and Dancing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Excuses and Dancing

Gabriella carefully opened the door to her house and walked inside. She'd never gotten in trouble for a stunt like this before, but she could never be too careful. "Hey sweetie you're home!" She sighed in relief, her mother didn't sound upset.

Walking into the kitchen she gave her mother a grin, "Morning mom."

"You with the girls?" Lucille asked her daughter.

"Yeah, you know how it is, we were just so exhausted we all crashed at Tay's." Gabriella lied cleanly. "We're all going to chill today at the mall if that's okay."

"Of course it is darling." Gabriella turned around and saw her dad, Greg, standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. "How are Taylor and Ashley?"

"They're good, morning daddy." Gabriella skipped over and gave her dad a light kiss before trotting up the stairs in relief.

Gabriella shut her room door and slid to the floor. She put her hands in her head as she thought about what she was about to risk on Friday. Her parents would more than likely kill her if they found out she'd made the sober decision to go out with Troy. They could probably forgive a drunken one-night stand since her judgment would be impaired, but not a date. A date. Gabriella smiled. She hadn't been on a nice old-fashioned date in a long time and the truth was, she wanted to go on one. What scared her though was that she really wanted to go on one with Troy Bolton. He was like a drug, and she was officially addicted.

Shaking her head she stood up and grabbed her phone, sending a text to Taylor she asked if they could meet at 2 o'clock at the mall. In less than a minute she got a response, 'Sure'. Now all she needed was an excuse as to how she got home. She'd have to think that one through…

Taking a deep breath she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot, stripping down, she jumped inside, letting the water relax her aching muscles. It'd been a long time since she'd had sex too. Troy was right, she turned down guys that were only after one thing all the time. Explains the lack of dates.

* * *

Troy glanced at his phone again. Everyone was sitting outside in Chad's backyard. The guys had just finished a one-on-one game, while Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan watched.

"What's up with you and you're phone?" Sharpay asked, "And where did you disappear to last night?"

Troy smirked, "Where do you think?" He asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who was it?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged, "Don't remember, Kelly maybe?" Again he received four sets of rolled eyes. Taking a deep breath he flipped his phone opened and typed a quick text message, 'Did you get in okay? TB'

"Who was that to?" Kelsi asked quietly.

"Dad, wants to practice, I told him we were." Troy rolled his eyes, "With this hangover still slightly here I could do without the intense workout." Chad nodded his agreement taking another sip of water.

"So we were thinking…" Sharpay began.

"No, Shar, please no." Chad begged.

"We want to go to the mall." Kelsi looked at the three guys with big brown eyes.

Troy, Chad, and Ryan looked at each other, knowing they had a soft spot in their hearts for both of these girls and that if they wanted to go to the mall, they'd go with them, "Fine." They succumbed.

"Meet us there at 2." Sharpay instructed as she and Kelsi rose, with Ryan following meekly behind them.

"She's piece of work." Chad sighed shaking his slightly damp Afro from sweating.

"No shit, let's shower and change so we can head over there." Troy stood up, shaking his hair out. He glanced at his phone, no response yet.

* * *

Gabriella stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around her body. As she walked past her bed she noticed her phone was lit up, indicating that she had a text message. Picking it up she smiled,

'Did you get in okay? TB'

Typing in a reply she sent 'Yeah, thanks for the ride, what about you? GM'

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she quickly got ready to head out to the mall.

Gabriella pulled into one of the few empty parking spots at the mall. Sighing she leaned her head on the steering wheel, "I hate parking at the mall." She moaned before shutting her car off.

As she walked towards the entrance to the huge mall a ringing brought her out of her thoughts of getting an outfit for Friday night, pulling her phone out of her purse she smiled, 'Yup, and I'm hanging with the gang now. TB'.

Her smile widened, 'Me too. GM'. She sent the message just as she heard her name being called, "Bella!" Looking up she saw Zeke flagging her down, with Taylor, Jason, and Ashley at his side.

"Hiya girlie!" Taylor squealed as she gave Gabriella a hug.

"Whoa, Tay, what's going on with you?" Gabriella quirked an eyebrow as Taylor blushed.

"You know Matt?" Taylor asked, twirling her a hair a little bit.

"Football Captain Matt?" Gabriella grinned.

"He's taking me to the party on Friday." Ashley, Gabriella, and Taylor began jumping in circles.

"That's so exciting we have to find you something super cute to wear!" Ashley grinned.

"Totally hot!" Gabriella added.

"And you girls will be there right?" Taylor stopped jumping, a worried look crossing her face.

"Of course." Ashley grinned. Before Gabriella could respond her phone rang again.

"One sec." Gabriella pulled it out, 'Turn around. TB' Frowning she typed in a response while looking around her nonchalantly. Inwardly she groaned, 'No fights, please…GM'. She sent it.

"So you're going right?" Taylor asked again.

Gabriella gave a small smile, "Of course." Taylor let out a relieved sigh as Gabriella inwardly groaned again, now all she had to do was get out of it.

"What the fuck?" The three girls turned to see a fuming Zeke and Jason, "What the hell are they doing here?"

The girls turned, a fight was going to break lose. Leading the way Zeke made his way towards the Wildcats. "Bolton!" He basically got in his face.

"Hey there Baylor. What's cracking?" Troy asked in his cool confident voice.

"What are you doing here?" Jason hissed towards Chad.

"Okay, okay, look." Gabriella stepped between the Wildcats and the Knights, "This is the mall, it's no one's territory, so we're just going to have to get along, otherwise someone's going to either get too hurt to play ball or end up in jail." Everyone scoffed at her, "You idiots do know I parked next to three cop cars right?" She tried to direct the statement towards the Wildcats.

"Look there boys, you're girl has to protect you." Chad taunted.

Zeke took a step forward, "Leave Bella out of it." He towered over Chad.

"Zeke, hone, it's so not worth it. Come on, I want to get an outfit for the party." She rested a hand on his waist. Troy's eyes narrowed and she sent him a small look, saying it was just Zeke, no need for jealousy.

Zeke turned slightly, "We're not finished Bella." He looked straight at Troy.

"Fine, you dumbasses can get yourself beat up, but I'm not cleaning any messes up! I'm going shopping." Gabriella turned on her heel when another voice rang through the air.

"Troy do you seriously want to get hauled off to prison? There are policemen outside!" It was Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella stopped and turned, smirking triumphantly, showing she was right. Everyone stopped to look at her sparkly being. "I thought we came here to shop? And how can Kelsi and I shop if you three boys are too busy fighting and can't carry our bags?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with a fight at this point. "I want an outfit for Chad's party on Friday. And I want to start shopping now."

Gabriella looked towards Zeke and Jason, out of the three girls she was the only one brave enough to face the two angry Knights, "Can we go now?" She impatiently tapped her foot.

Sharpay faced Gabriella, "We'll take one half the mall and you take the other half."

"When we meet in the middle we ignore each other." Gabriella finished.

Sharpay nodded, "This is public territory, no one has claims."

"So no one starts a fight. Understood?" Gabriella faced the five boys who were ready to kill each other. No one responded.

"She asked if anyone understood?" Sharpay repeated. She was much more intimidating than Gabriella.

"Yes." The five reluctantly agreed. Gabriella and Sharpay didn't like each other, but they hated cleaning up the battered bodies of the boys or picking them up from the police station even more.

Sharpay and Gabriella nodded to each other, an almost mutual understanding rippling through them as they each led their groups to different ends of the mall.

* * *

"I don't understand how you can agree with her on anything." Zeke basically yelled at a very unfased Gabriella.

"It's easy, I have two options, One: Agree with Sharpay, Two: Deal with your fight, which never turns out well and I always get the short end of the straw. At least with Evans' idea I get to shop. I want to look hot on Friday and I can't do that if I'm too busy cleaning up your mess." Gabriella yelled at him, stomping into a store to find a cute outfit.

An hour and a half later they were at the middle of the mall. Gabriella took a deep breath, "No fighting." They stopped and waited.

As the Wildcats approached they could hear Sharpay lecturing them. "If you so much as try to start something I will castrate one of you. Is that clear? I have not found what I'm looking for to wear to this party and I'm trying to impress Michael so you will let me find this outfit." She paused. "Am I understood?"

"Why do you fucking insist on getting along with Montez?" Chad asked. Troy tried to stay calm.

"I'm not getting along with her, and I'm not trying to be her best friend. I simply want my outfit and this is the only solution." Sharpay argued.

"You could just let us beat the shit out of them, you'd get it that way too." Troy commented under his breath.

"Yeah, with those cops watching," she motioned to the three men watching everything from the corner, "that'd go over real well. Instead I'd be hauling your asses out of prison so your parents wouldn't find out." She hissed. "End of discussion."

They met at the center. The three policemen watched the exchange carefully, ready to break up a fight. Sharpay and Gabriella nodded to each other as the two groups peacefully passed. Well, peacefully for each other.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief as they finished their hunt for an outfit.

* * *

On Friday Taylor was having a nervous breakdown. She was freaking out about her date with Matt, Gabriella, on the other hand, was freaking out how to get out of going to the party.

At lunch Taylor was going on and on about it, while everyone listened and Gabriella didn't eat. "Bella are you okay?" Zeke cut into Taylor's rant, "Cause you're not eating."

An idea sparked in Gabriella's mind, "I really don't feel well, I feel like I'm going to be sick." She sighed, "Sorry Tay, but I don't think I'll make the party. Alcohol and me won't sit well." She groaned as a small scream echoed through their cafeteria, "Loud noises and me won't do well either."

Taylor's eyes grew wide before turning into concern for her friend, "It's okay Gabs, I'll be fine. You just sleep. Maybe you should go home early." Gabriella liked the sound of that. Nodding her head she stood up, "I'll call you on Saturday sweetie, I'm sure you'll have a blast."

Ten minutes later Gabriella was singing along to Disturbia on her way home. Pulling in she smiled, her parents were in Sacramento for a basketball conference. Why her mom went she didn't know, and she didn't really care. All she cared about was that she had the house to herself for the weekend, which meant she could meet Troy without a problem.

* * *

"Dude I don't understand, you were excited yesterday!" Chad whined loudly.

"I know, I'm just wiped, and I've got this migraine. I really can't go. I just don't feel up to partying tonight." Troy groaned out the response.

"But Troy, you promised." Sharpay sang out.

"Why does it matter? You break yours all the time." Troy pointed out with an eye roll, "Besides it'll be a hit without me and you know it. I'd only bring you down. I'm staying home, end of discussion." Troy stood up, "Since practice is cancelled cause of that conference in Santa Fe I think I'm going home now. Catch up with you guys on Saturday." He waved a goodbye and left the lunchroom. 'Too easy', he thought as he got into his car.

* * *

Gabriella paced her room, it was 6:30, she still had fifteen minutes before she needed to leave for her date with Troy and she'd never been so nervous. She looked at the clock, 6:32. She let out a yell and sat on her bed. This would be the longest fifteen minutes of her life.

Troy glanced over at the clock again. A total of four minutes had passed. He laid back on his bed. Time was dragging on and he still had twenty minutes before he needed to leave. He was a wreck, so afraid that she'd realize that being with a Wildcat was bad or something. He shook his head, he didn't seem to care about the social rules. It would be fine, he just had to keep telling himself that.

* * *

She parked her car in the dark lot. Sighing she glanced at her clock, she was ten minutes early, but she just couldn't sit in her room that whole time. She was going crazy.

A light shone across her car and she froze. It was someone who'd bust her for not being at the party and for lying. A car pulled into the spot next to hers. No one from West should be here cause they'd all be at Jason's. And everyone from East should be at Danforth's. There were only two other high schools, well public high schools that would know who they were and that they shouldn't be seen together. North and South. She didn't know if they had parties that night or not. Probably though, it was Friday after all.

Taking a breath she chanced a glance at the car next to her. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Troy. Troy felt eyes on him and looked to his left. He smiled and waved her over. Nodding, Gabriella turned her car off and got out. She looked around carefully before running to the passenger side of Troy's car and getting in.

"Hey." She breathed out.

He grinned, "Hey" he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ready for a long ass drive."

Gabriella leaned back and closed her eyes, "Yeah." Troy nodded and pulled out.

The two sat in silence for about ten minutes, "So how did you get out of Chad's party?" Gabriella finally broke the silence.

Troy chuckled, "I said I wasn't feeling well and went home early. My parents are in Sacramento at a basketball coaches convention thing."

Gabriella giggled, "I may have said and done the exact same thing. That's where my parents are too. Your name will be screamed angrily throughout my house next week."

Troy smiled over at her, "I'd expect nothing less." Gabriella sent him a grin.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella broke the idle chatter after an hour of driving.

"A long way away to a secret place." Troy smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm dressed okay right?" She motioned down to the bright blue long-sleeved dress that hugged her chest and lightly flared out, still managing to reveal her perfect figure.

Troy eyed her up and down, "Yeah, you look great." He sent her a wink before turning back towards the road again.

Gabriella glanced towards Troy, her cheeks still lightly tinted pink. There was no denying it, Troy Bolton was a charmer. He was sexy and confident and knew how to get anything he wanted. Her eyes grew wide, "Oh my God." She muttered.

Troy glanced at her, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked over at him and shrunk into the window, "This, you're playing me aren't you? Troy Bolton the charmer! You get whatever the fuck you want. This is a game isn't it? You're going to rub it into Zeke's face and I'm going to be humiliated, West is going to look terrible." Her voice was steadily rising.

Troy sighed in relief when the restaurant came into view, he turned and took Gabriella's small hands in his larger ones after he'd parked the car, "Look at me Brie." Gabriella did as she was told and was met with the piercing blue oceans that could sweep her under with the current of emotions running through them. "I'm not playing you. I'm not really a player at all, if you asked any of my real friends they'd tell you that. Trust me, tonight it's about you and me, that's it. I'm not playing for high stakes here, I just wanted to take you out. I know we had a few too many drinks, but you can't lie. There was something there. I felt it."

Gabriella looked away and muttered, "I felt it too."

Troy gave her a grin and opened his car door. Before she could react her own door was opened and Troy had his hand out, waiting to help her out of the car. Gabriella couldn't help but to smile at the gesture. It was so perfectly gentlemanly.

Once she was outside and the doors were locked, Troy laced their hands together and lightly led her to the doors of the restaurant. When they walked inside she let out a full smile. They were somewhere between Los Angeles and San Francisco, she knew that. Somewhere along the way Troy had pulled off the highway and onto back roads that led to this adorable restaurant that had dinner and dancing.

"Troy this is amazing." She cooed, looking around at the quaint décor.

"I thought you'd like it." Troy smiled down at her, looking up at the hostess he smiled, "Reservations for Bolton." He told the lady. She nodded and checked his name off the list before grabbing two menus and leading them towards a booth in the back.

"Mark will be right with you." She smiled and nodded her head. As soon as she was gone a man in his 30s came up to get their drink orders.

He returned less than five minutes later, "Are we ready to order or do we need a few minutes?" Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded and the two placed their orders, "That will be up shortly." He gave them a small nod and walked away, leaving them in peace.

Troy glanced at Gabriella, "Would you like to dance?"

Smiling she nodded and watched as he stood up from the corner booth and held out his hand. Sliding around she accepted it and let him lead her out to the floor that was filled with couples dancing.

Troy's hands found Gabriella's waist as he pulled her up against him "This is amazing Troy, how'd you find this place?" Gabriella asked as she rested her head against his chest.

Troy chuckled, "The internet. No joke, as far as I know none of my friends or family know about it."

Gabriella let out a small sigh of contentedness, "Well I love it."

Tory chuckled, "Don't say that until you try the food." Gabriella rolled her eyes and chose not to respond.

* * *

As they left, with their hands joined, Gabriella looked up at him, "Thank you Troy." She leaned against the passenger door, "I didn't mean to flip a shit earlier, it's just, this is so," she paused, "bad, but in a good way. It's a good bad. Does that make any sense?" She ran her hands through her hair, causing some of the curls to become slightly disheveled.

Troy grinned and pressed her into the door, "I do know what you mean." He sighed, "We're dead if we're caught, but let me tell you something Brie." He brought his lips next to her ear, his breath tickling her as she arched her body into his, "You're a drug and I don't intend on letting you go just cause this is wrong." His lips trailed from her earlobe, to her cheek, down her jaw line, and up to her lips.

Gabriella brought her hands up to his hair, uncaring of the fact that anyone could see them. She arched her back even more when she felt his hands slipping under her dress.

She pulled back, "Can we finish this at one of our houses?"

Troy nodded, placing open-mouthed kisses on her bare chest, "Mine?" Gabriella let out a moan with her 'yes'. Troy sighed and pulled back, placing a kiss on her lips before opening the car door and helping her in.

Leaving her car at the mall, Troy sped to his house. His hand stayed stationed on her knee, squeezing it slightly every once in a while, a small reminder of what was to come. Gabriella squirmed uncomfortably as heat pulsed between her thighs. Suddenly she cursed how far away they had to go to have dinner.

Gabriella moaned as Troy's hand inched further up her dress, "How much longer until we get there?' She asked.

Troy shifted uncomfortably as his erection grew, "Too long." He muttered, seeing a motel coming up he glanced at her, "Can you get back to L.A. in the morning?"

Gabriella followed his gaze, "Yes, now let's go!" Troy nodded and sped to the exit, pulling off quickly and parking as fast as possible.

The two jumped out of the car and sprinted to the front doors. Troy came to a halt in front of the counter and gave the woman his name and credit card. He wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist and willed the lady to hurry up. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:18, they still had a lot of time left…

After a ten-minute check in, that lasted ten minutes too long, Troy had Gabriella pinned to the back wall of the elevator as they waited it to open up at the fifth floor. When it dinged open, Gabriella drug Troy down the hallway and waited impatiently as he slid the key into the automatic lock before basically sprinting into the room.

Gabriella tossed her dress over her head and to the floor, kicking off her three-inch wedges with it. Troy's shirt was on the ground with is shoes, socks, and pants in a heartbeat. Shoving her back, Gabriella arched her back as she landed on the soft bed with Troy's hands behind her back, fiddling with her bra clasp.

"You were better at that drunk." Gabriella bit his earlobe.

"I wasn't this horny drunk." Troy muttered, finally getting the offensive piece of material off her body. Troy's mouth immediately covered her right breast, tugging at her already hardened nipple. Gabriella gasped as a new wave of heat coursed through her body before dispersing as he lifted his head to switch breasts, allowing it to return as his mouth covered her bare skin.

Gabriella's hands flew to the waist-band of his boxers pushing them down before she lifted her hips, silently indicating what she wanted him to do, "I need you now Troy. Inside of me." She paused, gasping for breath, "Please." She whimpered.

Troy removed his mouth from her collarbone once he'd left his mark and pulled her panties down before spreading her legs and shoving himself deep into her. They both groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him deeper into her.

* * *

Four hours later Troy stretched as he woke up. He looked down at the figure that was in his arms. She was gorgeous, as if he had his way she would be his and only his.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She smiled, "What time is it?"

"3:30." He kissed her neck, "I was thinking you could sleep in the car if we checked out and maybe you'd still like to come back to my place. We're about half-way there we'd be home by," he paused for a minute, "4:15, 4:30." He responded.

She smiled and leaned up. Kissing his lips she slid out of bed, "Let's get out of here Wildcat." Troy chuckled. Five minutes later the two walked downstairs hand-in-hand. The same woman was behind the counter and she just rolled her eyes at the two.

Gabriella's head rolled on top of Troy's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. Troy's right hand was clasped firmly in between hers as he drove home. The radio quietly played Nickelback in the background.

At 4 they made it home. Troy sighed as he looked at her sleeping figure. Gabriella felt the car come to a stop and the radio turn off, "We here?" she asked with a yawn.

Troy nodded. Getting out of the car he opened her door and picked her up bridal style, "Wouldn't want my princess walking this tired." Gabriella grinned and let her head rest in the crook of his neck.

Troy opened the door to his bedroom and gently set Gabriella on the bed. "Do you have a spare shirt?" Gabriella managed to yawn out.

Troy chuckled, "Tired much?"

"You wore me out." She muttered with a smile on her face. Troy laughed again and tossed her a t-shirt that said 'Wildcat Basketball' on it.

"The guys would loved this." She grinned as she quickly slid it on, loving the way it was way too big and the way it smelled just like Troy.

Troy slipped out of his jeans and button down, "Well I think you look sexy in it." He kissed her gently on the lips before sliding in the other side of the bed. Gabriella rested her head on his chest, ready for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Five hours later the two were up and getting dressed. "I'll take you to the mall." He offered.

Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah, we should park in South or North's parking lot though."

Troy nodded, "Definitely, neither of us should be seen in each other's lots."

"And then I can walk to my car." She finished the thought.

The two had just made it to the landing when there was a knock at the front door. Both Troy and Gabriella could see the voluminous 'fro through the window in the door. They looked around for a hiding spot for Gabriella when there was another knock at the door. Troy opened the hall closet, "Get in." He shoved her in and shut the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

"Sup dudes." He nodded at Chad and Ryan who stood there with a basketball, well Chad, not Ryan.

"Hoops?" Chad held the ball up.

Troy shook his head as the two walked in, "Come on Troy, you missed an awesome party. I even managed to not get trashed just so I could come over here and tell you about it." Chad whined.

"Yeah both Shar and Kels are at mine sleeping off their drunken night." Ryan laughed.

A sneeze sounded, "What was that dude?" Chad looked around.

Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously, "What?" he asked.

Chad looked towards the closet. He arched an eyebrow at Troy and threw the door open. Troy looked with wide eyes, knowing this wasn't going to go well.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Weekend Together

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Weekend Together

Inside the closet Gabriella was ready to strangle herself. How cliché could it get? She was hiding in the closet, she sneezed, and now she was going to get caught. Looking around quickly she realized that she was tiny enough to fit on one of the shelves. Quietly she moved through the multiple coats and pulled the single blanket on the second shelf, hoisting herself up she just as time to cover herself with the blanket when the door opened.

Chad stuck his head in the closet with Ryan right behind him. Troy opted to stay outside and wait for the yelling that would ensue when they found West High's Queen in his coat closet.

Chad frowned and shuffled through the coats, "I could've sworn I heard something." He muttered.

"Dude, maybe we drank more than we thought." Ryan slapped his back.

"Clearly." Chad muttered, closing the door. "So hoops?"

Troy shook his head, "No, I'm going out to get something for my stomach, it still kills, then I'm gonna go back to bed."

Chad frowned, "Dude, do you want my mom to drop by, you might be really sick?" Inside the closet, Gabriella had to smile at how sweet and concerned his friend was.

"Nah, I'm good dude, Mom taught me how to take care of myself." Troy chuckled out.

"I remember that." Ryan and Chad laughed together. Gabriella grinned, she'd have to remember to ask Troy about that.

"Well, we'll see ya dude, feel better man." Ryan and Troy did the infamous guy handshake as Ryan led the way out the door.

Gabriella heard the closet door slam shut, "Later Hoops." Chad gave Troy a pat on the back. Then Gabriella heard the front door shut and a sigh of relief coming from Troy.

"You can come out now Brie." Troy opened the closet door for her.

"Um, actually I think I'm stuck Troy." The blanket muffled Gabriella's voice as she giggled out the response.

"Where the fuck are you?" Troy looked around the closet and burst out laughing as he saw the blanket fall to the ground and Gabriella's cramped form come into view. "How the hell did you fit in there?"

Gabriella giggled, "I'm very flexible…" She winked at him.

"Okay, let's see about getting your sexy flexible ass out of there." Troy chuckled with an eye roll.

After a few tugs and some wriggling around, Troy sighed, "Let's try one last tug and I should be able to pull you out."

Gabriella sighed, "Thank God." Bracing herself, she pushed off as Troy pulled. They both let out yelps as they went flying back into the mass of coats in the closet.

"Ow, that hurt." Troy moaned after his head collided with the far wall.

Gabriella laughed from her position on top of Troy, "Thanks Wildcat, sorry to crush you."

Troy looked up at her, brushing a few stray curls out of her eyes, "You can crush me any time babe, and for the record, I'd like to see how flexible you really are."

Gabriella smiled seductively at him, "Well I don't have to be home tonight."

Troy grinned, pulling her head down to connect their lips in a fiery kiss. Gabriella disconnected their lips to yank Troy's shirt over his head, before pressing her lips into his neck, leaving a trail of fire down to his chest.

Gabriella gasped as she was flipped over and her dress was removed in one fluid motion. This was definitely a new experience, sex in a closet. Sex in Troy Bolton's hall closet to be exact.

* * *

Gabriella giggled as Troy led the way into the kitchen. "So," she propped herself up on the counter, "I should probably move my car from the mall lot so it doesn't get ticketed and towed."

Troy had to laugh, "Okay, so if you take your car home and one of the Knights show up and you're not there…"

Gabriella groaned, putting her head in her hands she mumbled, "But what if I want to spend the rest of the weekend with you?" She looked up and gave Troy a small smile.

"Well, I think I just got rid of visitors for the weekend, so what if I dropped you off at the mall and then met u at the park down the street from here. I'd leave my car at my house, I'd walk to the park and then we'd spend the rest of the weekend at your house?"

Gabriella grinned, "Go pack a bag Bolton, I want to get my car and then take you back to my house. We're going to have lunch in bed." Her eyes twinkled and she smirked as he groaned.

"You're going to kill me." Walking in between her swinging legs he placed a kiss on her lips, "I love it."

* * *

Five minutes later, Gabriella was riding in the passenger seat of Troy's car, with a Wildcat baseball cap on and her big brown sunglasses covering the majority of her face. Pulling into the South High Parking Lot, which was in between the West and East High lots, Gabriella leaned over and gave Troy a quick kiss. Handing him his hat, she slid out of the car and basically sprinted to her car, hoping to avoid everyone.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw Taylor and Matt heading in the direction of the parking lot. Doubling her speed, she nearly ran into a police officer on her way to her car, "Slow down little lady."

She gave the older gentleman a smile, "Sorry, ex-boyfriend, don't want to see him." She muttered out the excuse as she unlocked her car with the clicker before diving into the driver's seat and pulling out of the lot at warp speed.

Taylor looked up from her and Matt's intertwined fingers at the sound of screeching tires. She saw a black Audi pulling out of the East High lot at warp speed, "Was that Gabriella?" She looked over at Matt.

"I dunno, she's owns one of like a 100 Audis in our school, so the chances are about one in a 100." He gave her a grin. Taylor laughed at Matt, but looked down the road at the Audi that was out of sight.

Gabriella sighed when she was out of view of the mall, if Taylor saw her she'd definitely pay a visit tonight. Gabriella pulled her hair up when she reached a stop sign and pulled a Lakers baseball cap on her head, hoping to avoid detection.

Seeing the park coming into sight, she sighed and found a parking spot that was slightly hidden from view. Grabbing her phone, she texted Troy to tell him where she was. She got a reply that he was just leaving his house and it'd only take him a few minutes to walk the few blocks to the park.

Ten minutes later, the secret couple was pulling out of the West High park lot and headed to Gabriella's house. Grabbing a Knights hat, she tossed it in Troy's lap, "I hate this hiding." She muttered as she tossed her Lakers cap in the backseat, actually it was Zeke's Lakers cap, but there really wasn't a difference.

"Definitely makes things more difficult." Troy agreed, loosening the cap so it fit around his head.

"No shit." Gabriella muttered. "Oh well, at least we'll be there in a minute." Her eyes grew wide as she came into view of her house, "Fuck, that's Zeke's car." She slammed her hand angrily on the steering wheel.

"Pull over." Troy directed. Gabriella nodded and did as he said, "Okay look, is there a back way I can get into your house?"

Gabriella dug into her glove box and pulled out an extra house key, "My room is the one with the balcony. You can climb up it and let yourself in." She leaned over and gave him a sound kiss, "Please be careful Wildcat. I don't want you hurt."

Troy nodded, "I'll keep the hat on and stay out of view."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I'll get Zeke inside and keep him on the first floor. I promise to get rid of him."

"Okay, I'll see you there baby." Troy leaned over for another quick kiss before getting out of the car, "I'll leave my bag." He grinned at her as he shut the door. Gabriella looked around and took a deep breath. This just couldn't be simple could it?

Gabriella pulled into her driveway to find Zeke and Jason sitting on her porch steps, "What's up boys?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"Hey, where've you been?" Zeke asked, walking over to hug her.

Gabriella pulled a few shopping bags that she'd left in the car on Friday out, "Errands." She held up the CVS bags. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Wanna go catch a movie? Tay's with Matt and Ashley's got a sister wedding planning thing or something." Jason commented as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella gave them a small smile, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm still not feeling great, I was just running up to CVS to get something for my stomach. Maybe tomorrow if I'm up to it."

"The whole gang was gonna get together tonight though." Zeke whined.

"Tell Tay and Ash that I'm sorry, but I really just want to be alone tonight, but I'll call you guys tomorrow." She waved goodbye to them just as she saw Troy slide through the back gate.

"Okay, fell better Bella." Zeke gave her a small hug.

"Bye Gabs." Jason gave her a hug too. Gabriella waved to the two and watched until Zeke's car was out of view. Sighing she opened her back door and grabbed Troy's bag. Unlocking the front door to the house she walked upstairs and unlocked the door to the balcony just as Troy pulled the key out of his pocket.

"They gone?" He asked as he sat back on her bed, bringing her with him.

"Finally." Gabriella sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know, it's too bad things just can't be simple." Troy brushed his lips against her forehead, the simple gesture causing her to sigh happily.

"I have a feeling that the thrill of keeping this a secret is going to be pretty much nonexistent." Gabriella rolled over so she was hovering over him. She smirked, "How about a shower Wildcat?"

Troy groaned, "I guess the sex is going to make up for that." He slid out from underneath her and tossed her over his shoulder, "Where to Knight?"

Gabriella giggled, "Door on the left." She continued to giggle as Troy opened the door and turned on the light. He set her down and turned the shower on before slamming her against the closed door.

Gabriella moaned at the contact and immediately guided her hands under his t-shirt, ripping it over his head, before lightly dragging her nails down his toned chest, eliciting a guttural noise of approval from the back of his throat.

When all the clothes were discarded, Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style and stepped into the hot shower. Shifting her position, she braced herself against the wall as Troy shoved his entire length into her. They both groaned and Gabriella threw her head back, uncaring that it connected with the hard tile on the shower wall.

* * *

Stepping out Gabriella grabbed them two towels and handed one to Troy, "Come on Wildcat, I feel some Chinese take-out calling our names." She giggled.

The two stepped out and Gabriella grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a gray and blue Knights t-shirt, "That's just great for the company Brie." He joked, lightly shoving her.

"Sorry Wildcat, but when the delivery guy hands me the stuff, he'd definitely tell someone if I was in a Wildcats top." She rolled her eyes.

"Busted." They laughed together. Hand-in-hand the two walked downstairs and into the kitchen, picking up the phone, Gabriella dialed the familiar number and placed their order.

"So what could we do in 20 minutes?" She asked, leading Troy to the living room.

"I can think of a thing or two." Troy sat back on the sofa taking her with him. His lips immediately connected with her neck, lightly nipping at the tender flesh.

20 minutes into the heated session the doorbell rang. Gabriella sighed and pushed Troy off of her. Jogging to the window she smiled seeing the Chinese delivery car. "Stay put Bolton." She warned semi-threateningly.

Troy laughed and saluted. Rolling her eyes, Gabriella picked up the cash and opened the door, "Hey Jared." She smiled at the boy in her homeroom. He was a baseball player that had been trying to get a date with her for about 4 months. And she had been considering it, until Trevor Green's party.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" He leaned against the doorframe, "A lot of food for one little lady."

Gabriella chuckled, "Friends coming over later, just getting everything ready. You know, girls' night in sort of thing." She handed him the money, "See you at school on Monday." She closed the door in his surprised face. "I've got food Bolton."

"From someone who was interested in you." Troy muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jealous much?" Gabriella grinned, "Well if you'd prefer I could go get Jared and let him eat noodles off my back." She picked up the tray she'd set the soda and Chinese food on and marched up to her bedroom.

Troy groaned and followed her, this was going to be the best lunch of his life.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerously Attached

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Dangerously Attached

"But you're feeling better?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. How many times were her friends going to ask her if she felt better?

"Yes Ashley I feel 100% better. Girl Scouts honor." Gabriella gave a goofy grin with her response, while holding up her fingers in the Girl Scouts honor sign.

"No need to be a smart ass." Ashley rolled her eyes, "But that reminds me, Taylor has agreed."

Gabriella gave Ashley a blank look.

"That only leaves you…" Ashley coaxed.

Gabriella continued to stare at her friend.

"Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?" Ashley asked.

"That would be a no…" Gabriella responded, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Taylor has a greed to try out for the cheerleading squad." Ashley smiled triumphantly, "That leaves you!"

Gabriella groaned and banged her head on the table repeatedly for a minute, "How many times do I have to say no before you accept that response?"

"Try I'm never going to accept that response. You're the fucking queen of the school and you're not on the cheerleading squad! It's horrific!" Ashley stuttered.

"First mom and now you…honestly Ash could you see me in one of those uniforms?" Gabriella asked tiredly.

"You'd look hot in one of those uniforms Bella." Zeke commented.

"Don't even get me started Zeke Timothy Baylor. I refuse on principle." Gabriella groaned as her phone went off.

'How was your night?' TB

Gabriella grinned, 'Terrible without you.' GM

"Who are you texting?" Ashley asked. "Do you have a boyfriend? You have a boyfriend! Oh my God! Who is it? Do I know him? Is he cute? He's cute isn't he! Is he on the basketball team? He's on the team isn't he! Oh this is so exciting! When can I meet him?"

Gabriella, Jason, and Zeke started at Ashley with gaping mouths and wide eyes, "Wow…did you like even breathe?" Jason asked, his big brown eyes blinking stupidly. All eyes moved from Ashley to Jason. Sighing, Gabriella answered.

"I don't have a boyfriend, so no you don't know him, and he isn't cute, and isn't on the basketball team, and therefore it isn't exciting because he's non existent." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well you're just full of no-fun today." Ashley huffed as she bit angrily into her apple.

"Then who were you texting?" Zeke asked, "Cause if you had a boyfriend I'd have to question him and approve."

"There is no boyfriend and I was texting my mother. Are we quite finished with the third degree?" Gabriella's irritated voice was the first indicator of the conversation

A ringing sounded at the table, 'Mine was terrible.' TB

'I'm getting the 3rd about the txts.' GM

'Same' TB

As the bell sounded Gabriella slide her phone back into her purse and stood up, finalizing the end of the annoying lecture and questioning coming from her friends. "Time for science." She paused and grinned, "By the way, has anyone seen Taylor?"

Ashley squealed, "I bet she was with Matt!"

Gabriella giggled, "Maybe, what do you boys think?"

Zeke and Jason looked at each other and didn't respond for a minute, "I guess he's okay." Zeke consented, "At least the football team's cool."

"A basketball player would be better." Jason dryly stated.

"Well I think he's amazing because he makes Taylor happy." Ashley sent Jason a small glare as if to say, 'back off'.

"Guys let's just get to science, we can grill Taylor on her whereabouts when we get there." Gabriella opened up the door to the classroom. She stopped in the doorway causing Zeke, Jason, and Ashley to run into her.

"Gabs, what the fuck?" Jason asked, rubbing his head, which had knocked into Zeke's back.

"Dr. Seron? What's going on?" Was that her voice? That shaky thread?

"Gabriella?" Dr. Seron's green eyes held all sorts of sympathy as they graced over Gabriella's delicate features.

"Why are the police here?" Another figure turned around, "Daddy?"

Greg Montez' worn face attempted a half-smile, his right hand raked through his thick black hair, "Princess, I'm just so sorry."

Gabriella dropped her books with a thud as she backed herself against the wall. "Sorry for what daddy? Why would you have to be sorry?" Greg looked anywhere, but at his daughter. Gabriella closed her eyes. She could feel the tears building up.

Suddenly her eyes flashed open, leaving her discarded books on the ground, she pushed past Zeke, Jason, and Ashley and ran towards the entrance of the school. Ignoring the 'hellos' from every person she passed, she flung the heavy ugly yellow doors that led outside to freedom opened and sprinted the last few feet towards her car.

Throwing herself inside the tiny black vehicle, she put it in reverse before anyone from inside had the opportunity to follow her. No one could follow where she was going. Grabbing her phone she sent the desperate message as she came to a screeching halt at a red light.

'I have to see you now, it's an emergency. I'm headed towards EHS.' GM

She fiddled with the phone in her lap until it rang.

'Park in the back. Meet me in gym.' TB

Gabriella's car moved 10 over the speed limit easily as it came skidding into a spot behind the school, well hidden from view. Grabbing Troy's sweatshirt from her trunk and a Lakers baseball cap, she tossed her hair in a messy ponytail and high-tailed it towards the gym.

Carefully opening the doors, she found it empty. Sighing deeply she walked over to the bleachers and sat down, tucking her legs underneath her. This was her stupidest move yet, coming to East High. It was something that the one piece of sanity inside her was telling her not to do, and yet her she was. Waiting on him. She needed him. She had become dangerously attached over the weekend. Now placing herself in a precarious situation.

She jumped when the doors opened and glanced fearfully at the opening. She let out a breath at the sight of him.

"Troy." As she spoke his name a sob escaped her mouth her arms opening, motioning for him to gather her up in his arms.

In two steps he had her, securely wrapped around him in his lap. As he gently rocked back and forth, his cool breath spilled soothing words in her ear as his left hand wrapped in her hair and his right rubbed circles underneath her shirt on her back, trying to maintain physical contact.

When her sobs subsided slightly he asked, "What happened Brie?"

No response.

"Brie? Did someone hurt you?"

A sniffle.

"Brie who fucking touched you?"

A small sob.

"Brie, what is going on?"

"She's dead…"

Silence.

Okay, so dangerously short, I apologize, I've just gotten over Acute Asthmatic Bronchitis mixed with the flu…oh the joy…but hey, it's an update right?

Review!!!!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: My Mother

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: My Mother

_When her sobs subsided slightly he asked, "What happened Brie?"_

_No response._

"_Brie? Did someone hurt you?"_

_A sniffle._

"_Brie who fucking touched you?"_

_A small sob._

"_Brie, what is going on?"_

"_She's dead…"_

_Silence. _

Another sob.

"Who's dead Brie?"

"My mother."

Silence.

All he could do was stare at her. Trying to soak up the information. It was too much. He tightened his grip on her as a fresh round of sobs racked through her trembling body. He continued to whisper the only comforting words he could think of in her ear. Trying to avoid the classic 'I'm so sorry for your loss' response. He kept his head propped up on top of her own.

Silence.

He looked down. She was staring at the off-white wall of the gym. Barely breathing. Barely there. She had gone catatonic.

"Brie?" Troy's frantic voice attempted to break through the barrier she'd unconsciously placed up. He lifted her chin with his fingers, "Brie? Baby I need you to talk to me…"

"Gabriella Montez?!"

Troy's head jerked around. His ice blue eyes leaving his all too quiet girlfriend. Gazing above her head, they connected with a pair of dark chocolate eyes. The eyes of his best friend. Chad Danforth. Troy took a breath to steady himself. This could not have come at a worse time.

Chad simply stared at the scene in front of him. The petite girl in his arms was Sharpay's sworn enemy. The best friend of his enemy. The queen of their rival school. She looked utterly devastated. Like her world had come crashing down around her. Her hair pulled back in the messiest of ponytails. The sweatshirt that probably would've looked cute even though it was too big, hung limply on her figure. Her eyes were swollen, her skin blotchy, her make-up everywhere. And she was staring through the ugly wall of the gym in front of her.

And he cared.

Shaking his head, Chad moved forward cautiously. He noted that Troy's demeanor had become defensive. That his grip on the small girl in his arms tightened. Climbing up to the bleacher below Troy and Gabriella, Chad sat down. His eyes trained on the beautifully broken girl in front of him.

He took her small hand in his own.

"What happened Troy?"

He tore his eyes away from who was supposed to be his enemy, and placed them on his best friend.

"Her mother died." Troy's voice broke slightly.

Troy had been trained to hate the Montez'. So had Chad. And here they were, sympathizing with their daughter. But that's what she was really. She was a daughter. A daughter that lost her mother. And no matter who that daughter and mother may be, that relationship, that unmistakable bond of friendship and love, was gone. And most likely without warning. You'd have to be heartless not to sympathize.

And unfortunately most people at their school will probably celebrate. Including their parents. Greg Montez probably won't be a threat any longer. Basketball season for the Knights will be tough. But none of that seemed to matter anymore.

"Do you know how?" Troy shook his head no at the question. Chad nodded his understanding and placed his other hand on Gabriella's tiny knee, "Look Gabriella, I know you don't particularly like me, and I know I haven't given you any reason to, but you can trust me. How did it happen?"

Gabriella's eyes moved from the wall to connect with Chad's. Brown burning brown. Bitter chocolate penetrating dark chocolate, "Really, I can trust you?" The sarcasm that laced her voice made Chad flinch involuntarily.

"I'm not out for blood. I promise." Chad himself couldn't believe that he was pleading with her to tell him the truth. And what was worse was that his intentions were good.

"I'm not here to sell you or Troy out. Your secret is safe with me."

Troy and Gabriella locked eyes. He was being so understanding. This was something he was supposed to hate. Something he was supposed to despise. He should use Troy against Gabriella. Get Gabriella to do things to let the Wildcats win and use Troy as that threat.

So why wasn't he?

Did he actually care?

Was he actually honest?

Gabriella allowed her eyes to rove his face. And she found it sincere. Her own eyes grew wide as the thought moved center stage in her mind. She trusted him. He was supposed to hate her. And she was supposed to hate him. Then again, she was supposed to despise Troy, and here she was head over heels in love with him.

Her mouth gaped open.

She did not just think that she loves Troy Bolton.

"Babe?"

She did though. She loves him so much.

"Brie?" Troy's voice was an octave higher than it should've been with concern.

"El?" Chad's voice mirrored utter confusion at the slip in her demeanor.

Her head snapped back to look at Chad. Did he just call her 'El'?

"El are you okay?" There it was again.

Yeah that was definitely Chad. And she smiled. "Yeah I'm okay. And I have no idea how she died. I ran out before anyone could say a thing."

Troy and Chad frowned, "People are probably combing the city looking for you babe." Troy sighed, "We need to get you out of here," he glanced down at his watch, "now."

Chad shook his head, "I'll keep the guys in the locker room for a bit, you just make sure El gets to her car fine and then I'll meet you in there in a few."

Troy nodded mutely, he and Chad would probably have to have a very long conversation later. Gently guiding his still shocked girlfriend out the back door of the gym, Troy stood awkwardly as she fished for her keys.

"Look, baby should you really be driving now?" Troy looked at her with stormy gray eyes.

The clouds in Gabriella's matched the clouds in Troy's eyes. "Do I really have a choice? Like you said, people are probably looking for me, and if they see us together…" she shook her head, "Was Chad being honest?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I don't know, I think so, I can usually tell when he bends the truth, but I just," he sighed in frustration, "it's just so damn hard Brie, I love you so much, but there are all these barriers and" he stopped.

His eyes cautiously traveled down to look at Gabriella's reaction. He couldn't believe he'd just let it slip. But he had. And it was too late to take it back.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella slowly let her eyes drift upward to meet his. It was too soon, it had to be. But there was no mistaking it. Why else would they risk everything: their reputations, their friends; their families; their lives, all for a meaningless fling?

Troy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He gave her a small smile, "So you should go, I don't know how long Chad will last." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Bye baby, and call or text me to tell me what happened and that you're home safe."

He wiped away the stray tear on her left cheek, "I promise." Gabriella stood up on her toes and placed a final kiss on his lips before turning and opening the car door. Slipping inside she put the Audi in reverse and waved a 'goodbye' to Troy as she sped out of East High's parking lot.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the gym and down the gray hallway to the boys' locker room. Opening the door everyone stared at him for a moment. And in that moment Troy panicked, wondering if Chad had spilled his deepest secret.

"Dude, you're so late, Coach is going to have a field day if you don't get dressed now!" Troy sighed as Mark Hall slapped his back slightly.

"Dude, you don't have to tell me, I know." The whole team chuckled at his response. Getting ready, Troy chanced a look at Chad. Chad nodded his head in response, silently telling Troy that he hadn't said a word.

Walking out in the gym Troy took a deep breath, it was going to be a long practice.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Greg Montez flew into the front hall at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Zeke, Jason, Taylor, and Ashley were hot on his heels.

"Oh thank God, sweetie where did you go?" Greg asked as he engulfed his only daughter in the tightest hug he could.

Gabriella matched his strength, feeling the waterfalls cascade down her cheeks. "I just drove around."

Greg pulled back and wiped her cheeks off, "You scared me, you didn't answer your phone and you just took off…" he shook his head, trying to shake off the worry.

"I'm sorry daddy…" Gabriella shook her head and pulled away from him. Walking into the living room she found Zeke, Jason, Taylor, and Ashley's parents all dispersed in the spacious room.

"I'm sorry Gabriella…" Mrs. Cross stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Gabriella simply shrugged her shoulders in response, pulling out of the hug and going to sit next to Zeke on the sofa. She gently laid her head on his shoulder, feeling slightly safer when his arm wrapped around her waist. She let a small smile float across her face. Her best friend was strong and would give her strength when Troy couldn't.

She frowned. Troy. He couldn't be here. He wouldn't be at the funeral. He couldn't be her rock. And it was all because he went to a different school. She felt more tears start to build up. All because of a stupid rivalry that no one could remember the beginning of.

And would Chad really keep it a secret? Could this have all happened at a worse time? Why all at once.? A loud sob echoed off the walls of the living room.

"How did it happen?" Gabriella managed to choke out.

"Car accident." Greg Montez looked up from his scotch. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Come on Troy, focus! Get your head in the game!" Jack blew his whistle, signaling the team should run the play again.

Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again. A habit he'd developed whenever he was tired or nervous. Chad looked over at him and sent him the 'just pull it together' look. Troy nodded his response and took another breath.

Running the play through once more, this time with no flaws he sighed as a long whistle sounded. They were done.

He'd been right, it was a long practice. "Dude you were not focused at all, what was up?" Troy turned to look at Mark. Instead of replying he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Captain, how about a one-on-one in the park?" Troy looked over at Chad.

"I guess." Troy shrugged again, not sure if it would be a good or bad thing.

"Come on Hoops, it's not like I could kick your ass anyhow." Chad slapped Troy on the back as the two grabbed their bags and headed out the door, thankful that the day and practice were officially over.

* * *

Stepping out onto the court at the park down the street from East High, Troy checked the ball to Chad. "So how long has it been going on?"

Troy sighed for a minute, just dribbling the ball idly, "Since Trevor Green's party. You know the one they crashed."

"How did it start?" Chad took the ball from Troy and shot, watching the ball slide through the rope hoop with a swish.

"Somehow we ended up in bed together."

"How did that happen? Or were you too drunk to remember?" Chad sent Troy a suggestive smirk.

Rolling his eyes Troy responded, "She didn't want to be at the party. She was even muttering about it. And then we were talking, like actually talking and she was upset and I dunno, it just happened."

"She's hot." Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's comment, "No dude, like she's fucking gorgeous."

"I know Chad, I'm dating her…" Troy sighed and tossed the ball to Chad, the one-on-one game forgotten.

"And you're fucking her on a regular basis I assume." Troy rolled his eyes again, "So is she good. Cause she's known for turning down any guy that's just after a quick fuck, but I've heard she's incredible. She's definitely hot enough to be."

Troy smacked Chad on the back of the head forcefully, "Don't talk about my girl like that, and yeah, she's definitely amazing."

"You're girl, look at you being all possessive. And she must be the 'mother' that you're constantly texting." Chad shook his head, "It's a good cover though since you're a total momma's boy and do text your mother."

Troy groaned, "You're an ass."

"A cute lovable ass that will keep your secret. If she was willing to risk coming to East to see you and you were willing to meet her on campus, then it must be love." Chad sighed, "And who am I to get in the way of young love?"

"Dude have you been hanging out with Darbus or something?" Troy stared at his best friend incredulously.

"Nah, just Ryan." Chad smirked, "Since you were 'sick' all weekend."

"Dude, you and I both know I wasn't sick." Troy smirked.

"Nah, my man was getting laid." Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's comment.

Review!!!

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: Face the Music

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: Face the Music

**Just wanted to say that this is like the third "Chapter 7" update I've made…random, I should totally be studying for my US quiz, my Gen Meths Test, and my College Alg Test…and yet I'm typing…I'm such a bad student, sigh….**

Lightening struck and thunder crashed. The violent winds blowing hard against the frail glass of the white balcony doors. Thick drops of water hit the brick roof, causing a loud pelting sounds, much like those of bullets, to echo through the cold house. The shutters were tightly shut, a thick blanket tucked into the wooden planks, keeping the illuminating purple light out.

Gabriella turned over again, just as a loud cracking and thud sounded dangerously outside. A tree branch had snapped. Closing her eyes again, trying to block off the emptiness of the room, Gabriella took a deep breath, and cocooned herself even more under her plush zebra stripped comforter.

Her eyes flew open as a small light managed to break into the room. Rolling back over, she frowned, it wasn't lightening. As silence settled in the room as the pouring rain began to slow, a faint noise penetrated her ears.

Her cell phone was vibrating.

Gabriella looked disdainfully across the room. There was only one person who would dare call her at one in the morning the morning of (technically speaking) her mother's funeral: her fucking boyfriend.

Sighing loudly, Gabriella made a show of throwing the comforter and pink sheets back. Standing up, she marched across the room and confirmed that it was indeed Troy.

"This better be fucking good Bolton." She didn't realize her voice could sound so angry.

"I knew you wouldn't be sleeping and I have some news, I have no idea how you're going to take it though." His husky voice made her relax, despite his words of greeting.

Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath she replied, "Let me have it."

"The entire basketball team will be at the funeral. All the teams in the city will. It's being ordered to restore peace or something clearly just as absurd. Dad got the call 2 hours ago and just told me. He's been up pacing the house." Troy cringed slightly, he could be there, but not to comfort her.

"Just please Wildcat, break up any and all fights. I can't," her voice broke, "I can't handle it. This shouldn't be about any rivalry, it's my," she paused, "just don't let anyone from any team fight with anyone, not even just West and East. I think Zeke and Jason will keep people away from me, just please."

"Chad and I are all over it." His assuring voice brought her some peace.

"I'll tell Jason and Zeke that if there are any fights I'll castrate them slowly and painfully." A small yawn escaped her tiny mouth.

"Baby you really need to sleep." Troy's concerned voice echoed through one ear and floated around her head.

"I just can't Troy, it's so quiet and so cold and" she paused, "lonely." Taking another breath she nodded, "But I'll try, I love you."

"Love you too Princess, night." The two hung up and Gabriella climbed back into her bed.

Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the pain of what was to come tomorrow, well actually in a few hours and instead just focus on sleep. She eyed the clock on her nightstand for the 50th time easily, time was moving forward, and she wasn't getting anymore sleep.

A change in the weight of the bed and a warm figure pressed up against her caused her to sigh. Rolling over, Gabriella allowed her eyes to flutter open. "What time is it?"

"About 2:30, the funeral's not til 1 this afternoon, what time do you have to be up?" The silky voice was soft, trying to avoid detection.

"I don't have to surface until 12…" A yawn slipped out.

"Let's get some sleep then okay." Troy felt Gabriella nod and snuggle deeper into his chest.

At 10 a knock sounded, jolting Gabriella awake.

"One second…" her voice was raspy and rough.

"Just wanted to see if you're up sweetie." Gabriella sighed as the footsteps retreated down the hallway.

"Troy, you might need to…" Gabriella stopped at the empty side of her bed, "be here?"

* * *

Her eyes shot up instantly, "I'm sorry, I have to go where?"

"Sharpay, Princess, we're all going, and that's you included." Henry's voice was definitive, leaving Sharpay to sulk as he strode powerfully out of the room.

She sat, staring at the wall in front of her. This was not good. Not good at all. In fact, this could not get any worse. It would be all over. Everything would be all over. Troy would never forgive her for what was going to happen, but it was, and it was going to happen slowly and painfully.

* * *

"Gabriella, come on honey, the limo's here!"

"I'm here daddy, I'm here." Gabriella smiled gratefully up at Zeke who was helping her slip into her sweater, "I'm here." She muttered again.

"Come on Bella, let's go, you can do this, I promise I'll be right next to you the whole time." Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned into him. Before Troy, he really would've been all she needed, but now? Now she needed Troy to be on her other side. Right next to her, holding her hand.

But it seemed that she'd have to do with the knowledge that he wanted to be next to her, if he only could.

As the limo pulled up to the church, Gabriella took the time to survey the weather. It was sunny and bright. And surprisingly not humid even with the rainstorm the previous night. Perfect beach or pool weather. If only, she sighed.

Her eyes widened slightly. For as she stood in the courtyard in front of the church, she could see the different sections of town. There was West, which took up most of the room. She was after all one of their own. Then there was South in the right back corner, North in the left back corner, and East in the right front.

Her eyes scanned quickly over South and North High and then through East, connecting ever so briefly with their basketball captain, Troy Bolton. She closed her eyes and fought back tears. Not tears about her mother, but tears that he couldn't be standing next to her.

Her whole body swerved at the sound of yelling. Her eyes widening as the South and North High captains were yelling venomously in each other's faces. Putting a restraining hand on Zeke's shoulder, she marched over there.

"What in the good lord's name is going on here?" She asked. Her voice was quiet.

Both Tom Sanders and Chris Johnston turned to look at her. Neither moved a muscle.

Suddenly all hell broke loose as Sanders and Johnston began pointing fingers, with their teammates and coaches gladly joining in. Gabriella stared at them all in utter disbelief. This was one day when rivalries should matter. When everyone should get along out of respect for her mother, for her family, for their loss. She couldn't even begin to fathom how anyone could be quite so inhumane, so cruel.

Feeling two strong presences behind her, Gabriella tossed a look over her shoulder in time to see Troy and Zeke coming up.

Troy took Sanders by the arm, while Zeke to Johnston.

"Stop." Everyone stood still. Troy Bolton raised his voice.

Of all the captains, Troy was easily the most dangerous. The strongest. The coldest. He could put on the blankest of faces and beat the shit out of anyone, with seemingly no remorse. That is, anyone who hurt one of his own. And Gabriella was his. And above all, he never raised his voice. No one, not even his friends and family, had ever heard him raise his voice like this.

"This is not a place to start a fight." He heard the South High coach growl out some response, and chose to ignore it. "This is a funeral and we are at a church. I know we don't particularly all get along." He tossed a glance at Zeke, "But for today we put our rivalries behind us and try to show a little respect for the deceased and her family."

Everyone grunted in response to this, "It doesn't mean we have to like each other, hell it doesn't mean we have to get along tonight, but while we are here, we'll forget that we go to different schools, we'll forget everything and think about the fact that a daughter lost her mother, a husband lost his wife, people lost their friend." He let go of Sanders, turned on his heel and walked into the church without another word to anyone.

Gabriella took a shaky breath and held a hand out to Zeke, who dutifully let go of Johnston and wrapped her up in his arms, allowing her to let out a shaky sob before she collected herself and was ready to enter the church.

"Let's just go in." She whispered. Her eyes briefly fell onto Chris'. They got along well usually. He was, surprisingly, on the Scholastic Decathlon team. Who said a jock couldn't be a genius? He hung his head shamefully as her eyes iced over, fighting back the urge to try and beat the crap out of him and the urge to sob hysterically and yell for Troy to take all this messed up pain and the unbearably difficult and fucked up situation away.

Passing by her father and the rest of her shell-shocked friends and their families, she led Zeke inside. As she entered the church, she allowed her eyes glance over the backs of everyone's heads. Locating the caramel colored hair of her boyfriend, she mentally noted where he would be from her seat.

Taking a seat in the front pew. She sat down between Zeke and her father. As the rest of her small group took seats, she turned around. Seemingly surveying how filled up the room was before locking eyes with a Wildcat. Her Wildcat. Could things get any more complicated?

Gabriella turned back around and caught Zeke fidgeting out of the corner of her eye. Sighing, she gently pried his hand away from playing with his watch. Linking their hands together, she smiled up at him in thanks for being there. He returned her smile warily.

Leaning her head tiredly on her father's shoulder, she didn't pay much attention as Zeke turned around to look at the people coming in. His big dark eyes lightly skimming the crowd.

He turned as the organ began playing a loud dark mournful tune. It was time to face the music. Gabriella's grip on his hand tightened.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


	9. Chapter 8: Text Messages

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Text Messages

_Why did the entire city have to go to the burial? Wasn't that supposed to be private? The funeral was public, the burial and the wake should be private. Damn city controlling how we go about our business._ Gabriella rubbed her temples in an attempt to rid herself of the headache that was only a dull annoyance for the moment.

And it had just gotten started.

Gabriella watched as the casket was put in the ground. To say that this was the worst day of her life was an understatement. Her mother had been so young, so full of life. With so many years seemingly ahead of her. She vaguely wondered if anyone could've seen this coming. If there was someone who could see the number of years everyone had. Someone like the guy in the Savin' Me music video. She shook her head. She was losing her mind.

She looked around. _Why were people beginning to stand?_ A white rose dropped on her mother's casket. Oh, time for the next step. She stood, glancing over towards Zeke who was looking around again. _Who the hell was here that was so interesting?_ She followed his gaze and fought a moan. He was watching Troy's friends.

She dropped the rose and watched for a moment as it slipped over the rounded oak top and into the dirt on the side. Perfect. She looked back at Zeke and frowned. _Why did Sharpay Evans seem to be scoping him out? What was going on? Did she know? Did Zeke know? What? How? Why? Did Chad say something. _

She opened her purse and pulled out her phone.

'Why are Zeke and Sharpay Evans somewhat watching each other?'

She slid her phone back in the bag and walked over to Taylor and Ashley. _How could she get out of the wake? The rest of the city couldn't, but could she? And maybe even Troy? _

_The balcony. _

'Wow they are.'

Gee Troy thanks for the help. She shot a glare in his direction.

"Whoa, Montez just sent you a serious glare." Ryan slapped Troy's back, "What'd you do? Beat Baylor up behind her back? You know if you hurt her boyfriend she might hurt you."

"What?" Sharpay turned to Ryan "What about Baylor and Montez?"

Ryan frowned, "Nothing, Montez just threw a really dark look Troy's way." He shrugged and walked over to Kelsi who was sitting in a white fold-up chair in the back, going unnoticed by all.

"I can't believe we have to be here." Kelsi mumbled. "I hate funerals. I know we hate the Montez' and all, but I feel so bad for them."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Oh come on Ry, you can't be that cold. You have to feel bad for Gabriella. She lost her mother. Her mother. How would you feel if you came home and your mother was dead?"

Ryan hung his head slightly, "I guess you're right, I never thought of it like that."

"I'm always right, you all just don't seem to notice." She gave him a small timid smile. Ryan returned it more confidently.

"Let's go kids, time to head to the wake then we can get the hell outta this part of town." Jack came over to round up his team.

"Gabi honey, it's time to go sweetie." Greg gave his daughter a sad smile as she nodded her head and let her father lead her to the front gates of the cemetery.

There was a line of people waiting outside the house when they're limo pulled up. It was as if everyone was enjoying the pain, that they wanted her to be sad. She watched emotionlessly as the guests talked animatedly. _What was there to talk about? At least what was there happy to talk about? _

The limo driver opened the door and everyone stepped out. Zeke helped Gabriella as she nearly tripped over the curb in her heels. "Stupid high heels." She muttered.

"Relax Bells, it's almost over. I promise, it's almost done. Then East, South, and North will be out of our way. Promise." He shot her a smile. His white teeth gleaming brightly against his dark skin.

She rolled her eyes and strutted ahead of him. She pushed angrily past all the guest. The sadness that had engulfed her for the entire morning was gone, replaced by pure rage and anger.

Anger that her mother was gone.

Anger at God for taking her away.

Anger that this couldn't be private.

Anger that the city could intervene in hopes of creating peace.

Anger that a feud existed between the schools.

But most of all, anger that Troy couldn't be here to hold her hand.

She stalked past her father and into the kitchen. She tossed her purse down and grabbed her phone. 'I'll be in my room in 10 minutes knock 4 times.'

She sent the message and tossed her phone back on the kitchen counter, ignoring the catering staff. She went straight up the back staircase and locked her room door as she slid to the ground. After the shaking subsided slightly she walked over to her iPod player and began flipping through looking for something that would cover her conversation with Troy. As she flipped through, she put on Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift was angry. Not over her mother's death granted, but she could still be angry. Forever and Always blasted through the speakers.

She was instantly calmer.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

It was Troy.

Gabriella opened the door tentatively, looked around, and pulled Troy inside. She slammed the door, locking it securely, before pushing Troy up against it, attaching her lips aggressively to his.

Troy responded immediately, cupping her ass as she arched a leg around his calf. Lifting her from the ground, he tossed her on the bed, coming down on top of her.

"Brie…" He pulled back. "You really don't want this now."

"Yes I do," She frowned.

"No, I know you, you don't. And it's not a good time. We can't hide here forever." Troy gently stroked her cheek, down her neck, and allowed his fingers to linger against her pulse.

"But…" She sighed, he was right. He was always right. It was a bad habit of his that she didn't always appreciate. Rolling away, she brought her knees up to her chest, curling into a ball.

"Baby girl." Troy got off the bed and walked around so he could face her, "Come on, sweetie talk to me."

Gabriella shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Please?"

She opened her mouth. A sob came out instead of words.

"Oh Brie." Troy pulled himself onto the bed and drew her tiny shaking body into his arms, "Shh, baby, it'll all be okay, I promise. It's going to be okay. It's going to be over soon."

"No it's not Troy, it's not going to be over soon. It's never going to end Troy." Gabriella pulled out of his grasp and stood up. She futilely wiped away the tears, "It won't ever be over. We're never going to be able to be together."

Troy stood up slowly, "Wait, what is this about?" He paused, "This is about us, not about your mother."

"It's never been about mom!" Gabriella screamed, "That's done. There's nothing that can be changed. It's about how I sat in the front row of a chapel and at a burial holding onto Zeke's hand for dear life. Not yours," She jabbed a finger into his chest, "Zeke's."

"Well that's not my fault Brie." Troy matched her volume. "It's not my fault our families hate each other. It's not my fault that we go to different schools!"

"Well I don't know what to do Troy!" Gabriella sobbed, "I don't like sneaking around! I don't like lying to my friends! I hate lying to Zeke I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet, he's not stupid and I'm a terrible liar!"

Troy took a careful step forward, "Brie."

"No Troy! I can't I don't I…" Gabriella looked at him helplessly.

"Brie, you can't end this now." Troy took a deep breath.

A fast succession of knocks sounded.

"Under the bed." Gabriella whispered. Troy nodded and slid under the bed. Wiping away the tears Gabriella tossed the door open. Zeke stood there quietly assessing Gabriella's shaking body. He pushed forward.

Gabriella watched him with wide eyes.

_How long had he been outside her door?_

_How much had he heard?_

_Was Taylor Swift blaring loud enough?_

_He knew. He had to now._

"Get out from under the bed Bolton."

Gabriella cringed.

Troy sighed. This always had to happen at the worst possible times. He pulled himself up and stood up, in front of Gabriella protectively.

"TB? Really Bella you could've been slightly more inventive." Zeke tossed Gabriella's phone at her.

"How did you get this?" Gabriella whispered.

"I went looking for you and your phone was going off in the kitchen." Zeke shoved his hands in his pockets.

He was seething. The vein on his forehead was slightly more pronounced than usual. But he had to keep his calm. That was essential. There was no reason to start a chaotic fight between coaches and teams.

He looked back and forth between Gabriella and Bolton. Bolton was still protectively in front of her. As if he was afraid that Zeke would take a swipe at her.

"I'm not going to hit Bells Bolton, so you don't have to stand right in front of her."

Troy didn't move.

"Troy move." Gabriella lightly nudged him in the ribs.

"So," Zeke took a deep breath, "why don't you start with an explanation. We'll go from there."

Gabriella looked from Troy to Zeke, and then back again. The beginning. It wasn't that long ago, just a couple of weeks now, but if felt like a lifetime. She felt like she'd been lying, deceiving, living two lives, for so long.

She pushed past Zeke and sat down on the bed, pulling her legs underneath her. "Lock the door." Troy nodded and did as he was told.

"Remember when you had the brilliant idea a couple of weeks ago to crash Trevor Green's party?" She waited until Zeke nodded, "This was the outcome." She motioned between herself and Troy.

Zeke frowned. That was not what was supposed to have happened when they went to that party.

"Bolton I think you ought to leave." Zeke turned to face Troy.

"I don't think so Baylor." Troy responded icily.

Gabriella watched the staring contest between the to young men for a moment, "Well I have an idea, why don't I leave." Gabriella deftly turned the lock on her door and stormed out.

Zeke and Troy looked at each other. Neither dared to follow Gabriella.

Review!

I feel like this was super confusing….ldkfj ldkjg;fghkds;lgkh;sdf I feel a little better now. So sorry for the lack of updates, to say that things have been dramatic in my life is an understatement, but yeah, now that summer's here I'm hoping some stuff will go back to normal!

Mollie XOXO


	10. Chapter 9: No Reason to be Angry

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical (1,2, or 3) or the characters

Chapter 9: No Reason to be Angry

"_Bolton I think you ought to leave." Zeke turned to face Troy._

"_I don't think so Baylor." Troy responded icily._

_Gabriella watched the staring contest between the two young men for a moment. "Well I have an idea, why don't I leave?" Gabriella deftly turned the lock on her door and stormed out._

_Zeke and Troy looked at each other. Neither dared to follow Gabriella._

Gabriella slammed the door behind her and paused at the sound of a small gasp. She turned slowly and came face-to-face with Sharpay Evans. _Great, I suppose Sharpay knows now too._ Closing her eyes, Gabriella pressed her fingers to her temples, the small headache that had been with her all day was growing steadily.

She cleared her throat, "Can I help you Sharpay?"

Sharpay felt like a deer in headlights, "Um not really I was just looking for..."

"Troy?" Gabriella interrupted her, "He's facing off with Zeke in my room." Gabriella pointed carelessly to the white door, "I suppose you heard that though."

Sharpay looked down at the ground, unsure how to proceed, "Yeah I heard." Gabriella waited patiently for the onslaught of hateful words that would been spewed at her from the tiny blonde at any moment. "Can we talk? Somewhere alone." Her head rose and her light brown eyes met Gabriella's dark skeptical ones.

"I suppose." Gabriella turned and led the way down the hallway into an upstairs den, when Sharpay was inside she closed and locked the door. "What is it? I'm not in the mood for a sparring match right now Evans."

Sharpay nodded, "I know I wouldn't be either, in fact I'm not." Sharpay drew in a deep breath, "So you're the reason Troy's been so happy lately."

Gabriella responded with a shrug.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sharpay paused again, "I'm saying this, not as Sharpay Evans who goes to East High School, I'm just saying this as Sharpay." She took a steadying breath, "Zeke has no reason to be mad at you for dating Troy."

Gabriella let out a harsh laugh, "No one has a right to be mad at us, but that won't stop people. Since you know and Chad knows and Zeke knows I expect the entire world will know shortly. Am I correct?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No you're not correct. Zeke is," Shapray stuttered, "I am," she took a breath again, "well we are," she closed her eyes and sat on the arm of the tan sofa, "well can't you figure this out for yourself? You're supposed to be so damn smart!"

Gabriella stared at her blankly. Her dark doe eyes echoing the speechlessness she felt. She made her way to the matching overstuffed chair. "You and Zeke? But then how? Why?"

Silence fell between the two. After a moment Gabriella roared to life and went storming out of the den slinging her bedroom door open. She stopped when she found the two boys still staring quietly at each other, only now they were sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Have y'all even spoken to one another?" Gabriella asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"No." The simultaneous response would've been amusing in any other situation.

Sharpay's head popped up behind Gabriella's small frame, "Figures, you're both children."

"Zeke Timothy Baylor," Gabriella began, "how dare you be angry at Troy and at me. My understanding is that you are dating Sharpay."

Zeke's mouth dropped open. Troy's head swiveled between the three people in the room. "Sharpay Michelle Evans you're dating that?" Troy's voice rose with each word.

"Oh please Troy," Sharpay handled him like a pro, "like you're one to talk." Her offhand tone was enough to shut anyone up.

Suddenly another voice appeared, "You do realize that all of y'all missing at once is one of the stupidest ideas ever?" The four turned to find Chad leaning against the banister. "Troy you're dad is looking for you. Gabriella you're dad is trying to get up here to see you. And Zeke, Sharpay try keeping your hands off each other for the rest of the time m'kay?" And he was gone as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Does Chad know everything about everyone?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"YESSSS!" Chad's voice echoed up the stairs. The four chuckled.

"Well I'm going downstairs, Troy you're coming with me. Zeke will stay here with Gabriella. Hush," she pressed her finger to her lips when both boys tried to interrupt, "please no arguments. Now come along. Let's march!" She gave Gabriella a wave, and linked her arm with Troy's, shutting the door quietly behind the two of them. When the two were at the bottom of the staircase she looked at him and said, "We'll discuss this arrangement later alright?" She turned away from Troy and sauntered over to Kelsi and Ryan who were talking with a couple of North High football players.

"Where have you been Ms. Evans?" Kelsi asked shyly.

"Just making the rounds," Sharpay's eyes flicked over the crowd, "You know keeping Troy and Chad out of trouble best I can."

"Keeping those two out of trouble is a full time job." Ryan laughed nudging Kelsi as took another sip of his soda.

"So does anyone know when we get to leave? Or do we have to stick around until the sun goes down?" Chad asked as he slung his arm over Kelsi's shoulder.

"We get to leave now." Coach Bolton came up with Troy and his wife Lucille in tow, "Let's go round up the rest of the elusive Wildcats. Hey Chris, Carlos." Jack Bolton gave a small wave to the two North High players before leading the way towards the door, signaling East's departure.

An hour later the house was empty, save for Gabriella's family. Both her real family and her West High family.

Gabriella, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, and Ashley were quietly scattered in the kitchen. The catering service had left, leaving a fridge stocked full with food and drinks. Everyone had a full plate in front of them, but no one was eating. The tension between Gabriella and Zeke was apparent, but no one knew what had happened during the wake, when the two disappeared upstairs.

"Alright." Ashley's loud voice made everyone jump. "What is going on? I mean seriously, Zeke, Gabriella, what on earth happened up there?"

"Nothing." The simultaneous reply had been the only one the two had spoken in an hour.

"Bullshit." Taylor stabbed a piece of penne pasta with her black plastic fork. "I call bullshit." She stated flatly before biting it off and quietly chewing.

The silence that fell over the room went from tense to disquieting. "Seriously guys," Jason's voice was soft and melodic. It was the voice he used in difficult situations, Gabriella always called it his 'politician voice'. It was a calming sound. It did nothing for the room. "What happened? We're us and you can tell us."

"Nothing happened." Gabriella repeated. "And nothing's going to happen. Right Zeke?" She threw a threatening glance his way.

"How could anything happen?" He asked standing up. He loosened his dark blue tie and unbuttoned the top button on his white dress shirt. He threw the fridge door open and stared inside.

"You do know there's air conditioning in the house." Taylor responded to his actions sarcastically. "Besides your plate is full. You haven't touched any of it."

"It's cause I don't want any of it." He slammed the door shut and moved to the window, staring out at the clouds rolling in.

"Seriously what is your childhood trauma?" Ashley demanded, slamming her fists on the counter. "I mean I get this day is rough, but honestly, this" she motioned around the room, "is ridiculous!"

"Just everyone please stop talking! Please stop asking what's wrong, there's nothing wrong other than the damn obvious so just stop just stop now!" Gabriella stood up shaking, "And just go home, all of you just go home! Just get out of my house now!" She knocked her untouched plate over as she grabbed her keys and purse flying out of the side door.

"Damn it." Zeke muttered following her out the door. He watched as she fumbled with her keys for a moment before walking over and pulling her up to his chest, prying the little bits of metal out of her hand. "I'll drive." he muttered into her hair. He felt her nod against his chest and led her to the passenger door. Helping her slide in he shut the door behind her and waved towards the house, sure that Jason, Taylor, and Ashley were watching from the window.

As he slid in the driver's seat he pulled out his phone and texted Sharpay, 'The usual spot bring Troy'

"Zeke can we" Gabriella began.

"Already done Brie." Zeke threw the car in reverse just as a 'See you there' text came from Sharpay.

"What on earth was going on?" Ashley asked, turning away from the window.

Taylor shrugged from her spot on the floor. She scrunched her face in disgust as she began picking up the mixture of food from Gabriella's plate off the floor. "Who knows."

"I sure would like to." Jason commented, chugging down the last of his Coke. "It seemed like more than her mother to me though. It seemed like something had happened that shouldn't have happened."

"You mean like her mother dying?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"No I mean like something one of them shouldn't have done. Something bad. Something we wouldn't like. Something we wouldn't approve of. Maybe something no one would've approved of." Jason responded.

"And what the hell could that be? I mean the only thing they could do that we wouldn't forgive is date a Wildcat and come on, it's Zeke and Gabriella." Taylor commented.

"You mean it's Zeke." Ashley paused when they both looked at her, "Gabriella doesn't hate anyone, Zeke on the other hand hates them all. Gabriella probably could care less."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she'd date say Ryan Evans or Troy Bolton or god forbid Chad Danforth." Taylor laughed. "I mean get real Ashley."

Jason laughed, "That's some imagination you got there Ash, save it for your next book huh?" He nudged her as he carried the trashcan over to Taylor on the floor.

After 20 minutes Zeke pulled the car into the lot of a park just outside of Los Angeles. "Wow, you guys come way out of the way don't ya?" Gabriella joked.

Zeke chuckled, "You would understand better than anyone huh Brie?" Zeke nudged her shoulder lightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink, he looked up and saw his blonde girlfriend, still in her black skirt, white button down with the pink ascot, pink heels, and pink purse. Troy was sitting on the picnic table next to her. He waved and got out of the car, going around to open the door for Gabriella. "What do you say we see about us all getting along?" He asked quietly as he helped her out of the car.

Gabriella smiled up at him and nodded, "Sounds good to me love." She looped her tiny arm through his as the two made their way towards the table Sharpay and Troy were sitting at.

Review!

XOXO Mollie


End file.
